If Annabeth died
by natattack201
Summary: If Annabeth dies in the giant war Percy will not live with that and will go to the Underworld to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

#_** So I was wondering what would happen if Annabeth died during the giants' war? (I know she probably won't be the seventh demigod but in this story she is.) in short this story is about how Percy "tries" to bring her back. I used quotes so I wouldn't give away the ending but its kinda obvious isn't it?**_

_**When the story opens they are fighting the giants and it is very near the end of the final battle.**_

#Chapter 1 Percy's POV

The sound of celestial bronze clashing against the giant's Hippolytus 30' long pole was the only thing I could hear besides Annabeth's ragged breathing. We were side by side both fighting him. Both looking for the advantage. The best we could manage was some futile stabs. The wounds repaired themselves almost instantaneously. With the extreme luck (that I thought didn't exist) neither of us had gotten hit by his weapon. It was simply a pole with drakon teeth on it. But if that thing hit you once you were dead. We also had to watch our step so we didn't step on any teeth which had been knocked out. Even though we had been fighting him for about five minutes, probably less, one whole side of the staff was nearly empty of teeth.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another giant, Pallas eyeing Annabeth like he was about to swing out her with his sword. Annabeth wasn't stupid without even seeing him, she knew he was approaching. She probably noticed the smell. She whispered, "You keep an eye on Pallas." I felt bad for Frank and (I assumed the Roman goddess) Bellona who were already besieging the giant. Even though he was busy with those two he took a fatal swipe at Annabeth from behind but of course I countered it and he started pursuing me. He pushed me back further away from Annabeth and Hippolytus. Frank started helping her so I didn't feel too afraid. He pushed Bellona and I back until the rest of the battle was out of earshot but finally Bellona delivered a fatal blow to the head and he exploded in the golden dust which unfortunately smelled as bad as he did. "Where to next," I sighed asking the goddess. She said, "The war is over." I just stared at her until a cheetah raced towards us before I could raise Riptide it transformed into Frank. "Percy," he wheezed, "war's over but Annabeth…" without hesitation I raced towards where I had last seen Annabeth.

There she was, lying on the ground while Apollo chanted in Ancient Greek. The only sign of life was the quick and short breaths that seemed to take all her strength. Then I saw the problem. It looked like a shark had taken a bite out of her stomach. She was paler then Nico and her lips were the last thing that retained their color. The bleeding had stopped but it looked hopeless Apollo was mending her but still he had arrived to late; its to late. "No, no don't think that way," I thought to myself. Annabeth smiled when she saw me but my expression was probably the opposite. Shakily I knelt down next to her and gripped her hand trying not to cause her anymore pain.

"It doesn't hurt that much," she said almost reading my thoughts.

"I doubt that," I say smiling weakly not understanding how she could not be in any pain.

"Probably doesn't judging the size of the painkillers I gave her," Apollo explained pausing a moment from his chanting to apply more bandages and magic concoctions. In Latin I asked him, "she's going to make it, right?" my voice cracked and I had a feeling Annabeth knew what I was asking him.

"Maybe," the god of medicine said avoiding my eyes. Suddenly my breathing became worse then Annabeth's and I gripped Annabeth's hand like I was the one who was on their deathbed.

"I wish it was me, I wish it was me…" I repeated under my breath until Annabeth said, "Seaweed Brain even you know that everyone has to die."

"I'd give anything to take your place," I whispered, "Annabeth your everything too me and I can't let you go!" I didn't realize I was crying until she wiped a tear off my cheek.

"I'm never leaving you," she said slowly.

"I love you," I say tenderly as I reach down to kiss her probably for the last time.

"I love you more," she said in a whisper closing her eyes.

"NO, ANNABETH, NO!" I was shaking her madly trying to wake her but deep down I knew it was useless. By then all the Olympians were their I barely heard Athena sobbing behind me. the only thing that awoken my from my shock was Nico's hand on my shoulder.

Slowly I got up trying hard not to look at the lifeless shell that used to be Annabeth the most important person in my life. I walked aimlessly past everyone even my dad who tried to stop me but at the last second decided not to. As soon as I was far out of earshot I crumbled and let sobs wrack though me. "She's gone, she's gone…" I continued for what felt like hours. The only thing I could remember was watching her fight Hippolytus with Frank. That last glimpse I saw of her not dieing. Over and over I replayed that in my mind if only… if only.

I didn't hear Nico approach, "Time to get back to the ship." He sounded empty.

"for what?" I yelled, "so the gods can reward us so we can go back to camp and tell them she's…" Again my voice failed me and I sat in the shade of a tree trying hard not to cry.

"It's better then here isn't it, at least home will help you…" he replied trying hard to find the right words.

To weak to argue I followed him back onto the boat hoping that when (or if) the gods rewarded us that I would beg them to return Annabeth matter what it took.

#_**Please please tell what I did wrong (I know I'm not perfect) I hope that I really touched you with the death scene it would be a dream come true if you that in a review! 3 percabeth forever**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I was gonna leave it as a one shot but your reviews really helped! **

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I couldn't go to sleep so I went out to the front of the ship and watched the stars. They seemed to shine brighter as if they wanted me to recognize them and name them. Easily I could Annabeth had drilled it into my head, pretending to get frustrated if I got one wrong. A smile tugged at my lips then I remembered… she was dead. My shoulders slumped back against the mast. I closed my eyes for a moment but sooner or later I opened them and saw Piper staring at me with pity.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep," she said looking up at the stars.

I just shrugged, "Whatever, I'll just go back to my room."

As I got up a white light shone on us like an alien's tractor beam before I knew it the other demigods and I were in the throne room of Olympus. Even though the gods had promised to add the minor gods thrones Annabeth's constructors hadn't yet finished building them all yet so now only the 12 Olympians' thrones were there. The last time I had been here the Titans had turned the place upside down and made it look like tornado hit it but in the 10 months that _she _had been working on it was truly something to gape at. I couldn't help but smile in pride thinking that Annabeth had done all of this.

I only stopped thinking of this when Zeus/Jupiter called to Jason, "Jason Grace, for all your efforts to Olympus it is only obvious to return you to your praetor-ship." Out of the corner of his eye he looked to me almost silently pleading that I agree with his father. Hastily I nodded, but honestly it was the council at Camp Jupiter's decision (wasn't it?)

It didn't bug me that much because everyone besides Octavian would be overjoyed.

Next, Pluto triumphantly said to Hazel, "Rise Hazel," (but she was already standing) "in order to reward you I have decided that the gems you find will no longer be cursed."

Hazel simply stared in shock I could have sworn I saw her pinch herself.

Each one of the demigods rose to obtain their rightly deserved awards. Finally, Zeus sighed and my father called on me. His eyes beamed at me like he couldn't ask for a better son but I didn't think he should be proud of only me.

"Son," he said still smiling proudly. He was about to continue but I quickly blurted out, "Father the only award I will accept is for Annabeth to come back." My voice chocked when I said her name. It seemed only fair to ask because just because she was gone she doesn't deserve recognition? All the gods looked at me like I was deranged, maybe I was. Hades expression looked almost like pity maybe even for himself because he was going to explain to another snobby hero that not everyone can have a second chance of life. And Aphrodite looked at like she wanted to start cheering and crying at the same time.

I got tired of waiting, "So!" I asked probably a little too harshly. Zeus was the first to speak followed by Hades. They went on about the circle of life how heroes have tried but tragically failed in the process. They used word but "no" which seemed inconsiderate to me. I was shaking with anger and though gritted teeth I asked, "Is it freaking really too much to ask after you offer me immortality and anyone could have been brought from the dead if we hadn't closed the Doors of Death!"

"If you wanted immortality why didn't you just say so?" Zeus asked indifferently.

"I don't want that I want Annabeth, she died for you and you can't even bring her back?"

Athena was cringing at the sound of Annabeth's name momentarily I felt guilty for causing her this pain but then I wonder why wasn't she arguing with me to get her favorite daughter back? This was such bull why didn't they just bring her back?

Zeus started again, "When you have a reasonable award picked out, please take the time to visit us." The sarcasm in his voice disgusted me this is what Annabeth died for I thought…these ingrates. The meeting was announced "adjourned" and we were sent back to the Argo II.

Within 12 hours, we landed in Camp Half-Blood where the Romans demigods were offered to stay for the next couple of days. Telling Chiron and Malcolm (Annabeth's half brother) about her was easier then I thought it would be. I bet from my expression everyone could tell what had happened how I felt and that anyone with brains should avoid me as much as possible for the next couple of months? Years? I didn't know. Someone must have called my mom and explained because the day after arriving at camp she Iris-messaged me and asked if I wanted to come home for a while I said no because I had some other plans…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, my awesome readers thanks for your reviews etc. Enjoy =P f.y.i I'm not like a depressed person (I really hate death and war especially) or anything and sorry I can't update quicker!**

After dinner that night I walked to the Hades cabin. The obsidian stone was as black as death and the souls of the damned were partially captured in the stone. I thought the Hecate cabin found a way to get them out staring at the expressions I couldn't help but shiver. I knocked the door. Nothing, that was odd I thought Nico never went to the sing-alongs after dinner the idea simply vexed him as far as I could tell. Slowly as to not interrupt any ghost summoning ritual (after walking in on one once I was surprised I actually had the guts to come here again.) instead I found Thalia and Nico talking.

"You think he'll…" Thalia started but her voice trailed off.

"Ever be happy again, ever _speak_ again, ever date anyone again?" Nico finished. Thalia rolled her eyes at that last part. I had to admit that I haven't talked at all since meeting with the Olympians. I felt that if I talked I'd break down and I couldn't take that chance. Besides was there really anything that important to talk about? Then they saw me in the doorway they were about to apologize about talking about me behind my back but I said,

"Save it I have a plan." "Nico what are the chancing of bringing someone back from the Underworld with the children of the 'Big Three'"

Nico slowly ran his fingers though his hair like he was thinking hard about something. I almost felt bad its been less than two weeks since we rescued him from the giants and you could tell just by looking at him. That's _after _Apollo healed him.

"It's never been done but I think us being a 'Big Three' trio it can work," Nico finally said. "We can do it," I thought; I was ecstatic for the first time since the battles started.

"Percy wait, if Annabeth already made it to the Elysian Fields, would you really take her away from that paradise?" Nico's question surprised me.

"Nico, she going there no matter what and she left everything behind she should live her life to the fullest then die as old as possible," it may not have made that much sense but Nico understood my "logic."

"Are we gonna make it official and get Chiron's approval etc." Thalia asked taking Nico hesitation to respond to me as a yes, "or are we gonna leave right now?"

"I already asked Chiron more or less he agreed, all we need now is Rachel," I asked in a hurried voice.

"Let's go now, but not at the campfire you never know what people will think." Nico stated plainly but sternly. In the green fire-light of the cabin he looked like his father in one of his sadder but more tender moods like when he held the dieing body of Maria di Angelo.

"Let's go talk to Rachel." Thalia concluded.

We quickly retold Rachel about our quest. The whole time she sat listening staring it reminded me of when Annabeth and I meet her and she was a gold frozen statue. Finally, her eyes glazed over like the Oracle was about to errr… possess Rachel or whatever you want to call it. A foggy green smoke erupted from the floor making the Hades cabin seem even more ominous. The spirit predicted in a raspy voice,

"With destruction in the giants' quake

Wisdom's daughter ceases to wake

With a second fail third try is the charm

To reverse her death without bearing arms"

Briskly after saying the prophecy Rachel of course fainted and I had to carry her back to the big house. The good news was that Nico and Thalia made a supply list of stuff we needed, and Nico was shadow traveling all around camp to get them. I silently trudged back to my cabin happy that everyone was already fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry if the last chapter was kinda crappy (btw this story is still rated T for cursing) and I'm writing this during the Super-Bowl which I only watch for the commercials so enjoy and Go Giants! =P And a shoutout to **Angelwings178 **when the demigods get to Greece and save Nico are they just gonna tell him to sit on the sidelines while Annabeth and the rest of them fight I think Annabeth with be on the Argo II but she's gonna stay at camp and help them strategize through IMing**

We left camp early at dawn just as the Sun wove streaks of pink, yellow and orange ribbons through the clouds. You could barely see the crescent moon lingering on the opposing horizon. Thalia looked wistfully at it I asked to break the silence, "How long is Artemis giving you off?" "Two weeks," she replied grimly. The ride to Manhattan was long and awkward I personally wanted to spar with Nico in the back of the van but he fell asleep in the van floor which is not something you want when the Stoll brothers practically own it. On the highway, I had to remind her not to use her shield Aegis on other drivers. We finally managed to get into the city and Central Park unnoticed. We followed Nico down a familiar path to the huge rock where me and Nico got into the Underworld about a year ago. But this time I thought ahead I took out a bronze I-Pod the Hephaestus cabin made and turned on Annabeth's personal classic "It Will Rain"

**I'm not gonna list the lyrics of the song in case you were wondering. **

The stone shifted and moved so there was a slot big enough to walk through.

On the walk down to hell, we started to strategize on how to get to Hades palace unnoticed. It wouldn't be easy considering that Nico was the Justin Bieber of the Underworld. Half the spirits would scream and be star-struck the other half would try to attack him which was incredibly stupid considering they weren't armed. You could hear the rush of the River Styx when we decided that Nico would cut though the Fields of Punishment as a shortcut and Thalia and I would take the long way around to get to the palace. I felt bad for Nico having to walk though the Fields of Punishment but if me or Thalia walked though then we wouldn't be allowed to leave.

For better or for worse we made it out of that black sorrowful tunnel and onto the black sand which made menacing sounds when I trudged though it.

"Percy, stop," Thalia's voice rang though the air the ragged, worried face of Rachel the Oracle hung suspended in the air instantly I knew it was an Iris Message.

"Guys, everyone is about to turn on Chiron, they're so mad that they didn't know about the quest Malcolm and the rest of the Athena is trying to rig bombs in your cabins and the camp is spilt on two sides but they're all furious at Chiron!" Rachel screamed,

they debating who to send to go get you guys!"

"Are you kidding! But first who's sided with who?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Hermes, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Dionysus, sided with Athena. Demeter, Aphrodite, and all the minor god cabins are saying that they shouldn't go find you guys."

"Dammit," I cursed. Then I turned to Nico,

"Would they know about the Orpheus entrance."

"Of course not," Nico scoffed offended.

"Guys, they haven't chosen who to sent and that will delay them I need to go now I'll try to Iris message you guys again later bye!" Rachel didn't wait for a reply.

"That's great," Thalia mumbled.

On our second time in the Underworld together, I was determined to not hurt myself like an idiot. But sadly it will never be that easy.

After going through Cerberus and the registration that reminded me of crossing international borders Nico showed us the path that lead to the palace. Nico feeling were hidden with a veil of absolute neuturalness. Then Thalia wished him good luck and he ventured to the gates of the Fields of Punishment. Thalia and I watched him leave then we started to walk I had my hands shoved into my pockets but Thalia was the opposite she had her electric spear out I couldn't be within four feet of her without receiving a jolt of blue electricity.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I don't see why you don't have Riptide out this place is always crawling with monsters." She had a point but we hadn't see one monster absolutely nothing. the trail wasn't really a place where they could hide either. On our left the Fields of Punishment and every once on a while one soul would run up to the bars of the fence and try to climb it either Hell Hounds (these were the own monsters that seemed to live here and it was inevitable that they would be here so they don't count when I said that we didn't see any monsters) would grab and drag them back to their torturers or they would be set on fire when they reached the top and they would fall to the ground. No longer burning but defiantly traumatized. The worse of all was when they would scream to us promising things if we got them out.

On our right was the ghostly fields were all the normal people were sent, the people her weren't great and they weren't bad. I was so afraid that all my mortal friends and family might end up here someday. Another 20 feet or so I saw a huddled ball on the side of the path shriving in the cold air. Without hesitation I drew Riptide and advanced on the figure. The figure was alerted by presence when I prodded it's back with the tip of Riptide.

"Who or what are you," I growled upset for the setback. The figure turned around but its hood hid it's face. When I pushed back the hood with Riptide I nearly dropped the sword because the ghostly figure in the black ashen robes was Annabeth.

**That's the end of that chapter thanks for reading and please review! Hoped you guys like the ending and I'm gonna try very hard to update again by Wednesday if I get 3 reviews and yes there is always an "if" ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love your reviews! Thanks soooo much! **

**Disclaimer: you all know that I'm not Rick R. **

"_Who or what are you," I growled upset for the setback. The figure turned around but its hood hid its face. When I pushed back the hood with Riptide, I nearly dropped the sword because the ghostly figure in the black ashen robes was Annabeth. _

For an instance, the black hazy landscape around me disappeared. I could only focus on the words echoing from "Annabeth's" mouth. I was not that stupid I knew this could easily be a trick. Then again, what if it was not. Tears ringed her eyes and she pulled me into a bear hug.

"I knew you guys would come but wouldn't Nico come too?" she asked.

I was starting to think this was really her but then why was she a spirit? When she hugged me, she should have passed right though Thalia and I must be thinking the same thing.

"Annabeth, why aren't you a…ghost?" Thalia gently said she had been so quiet during the quest now she seemed like she was on the verge on tears.

Thalia herself seemed far away and her words bypassed my thoughts. Annabeth starting to kiss me now, mostly on the neck. My eyes started to close; I was oblivious to Thalia screaming,

"Percy, no!"

Thalia pushed Annabeth to the ground and I saw her for what she really was an Empousa **(is that how you spell it?) **like the ones that attacked me at Goode. This one's eyes were the color of fresh blood and its skin was cracked like old leather. Instead of regular teeth, she had two sets of fangs on her top and bottom jaw. Even though we were in the Underworld, the mist must have gotten me. In retrospect, it did not look like Annabeth at all. Annabeth was way prettier. Now that it was obvious that it was not her Thalia did not hesitate to drive her electric spear into its throat.

"It was trying to suck your blood or whatever," Thalia said explaining the kissing. We started again down the path but more observant and on the edge. Finally, Thalia spoke:

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for it's not _your_ fault," I replied in a hollow voice I got the feeling that Thalia understood that I wasn't just talking about the emposasi. She looked at me in pity as I tried to avoid her eyes then she remembered that hard-core hunters don't feel pity for people especially boys. Her expression hardened and she narrowed her eyes at me as if I was the reason three of her fellow hunters dropped out to go to Camp Half Blood.

"Look, you need to stop blaming yourself and use that energy to help the quest. Everyone knows that if you had to chance to save her when she died you would take it. Now is the time to take the risks so stop living in the past and focus on the future!" she yelled.

I know that the last thing I needed right now was 'supreme Zeus vs. Poseidon' fight so I shut up.

Quickly we came upon the Elysian Fields or **Ἠλύσιον πεδίον **as it said on the gates. Thalia and I both silently agreed to pause to look. Though the gates you could hear the gurlge of peacefully laughing which seemed so out of place in the Underworld. There were little cottages from different times periods; some even looked modern. We were about to move on I hear singing. I regonized it immeadiatly it was the song that Beckondorf sang to Silena the night before we set out to destroy Kronos'c cruise ship. When I turned around to see who was singing it my jaw dropped. I knew they had been here all along but just to see them again was phenomal.

Beckondorf and Silena were walking down a path to a cottage. They must of saw me because they came running over but not only them almost all the demigods who had died during the war came to the gates. I guessed they all lived in the same community. Of course I got a big smile from Beckondorf he said,

"Perce I knew you'd end up here some day I just didn't know when!"

I just stared at them in awe. Then someone pushed though the crowd, my biggest enemy and savior. Luke.

"What's going on?" he said good naturedly looking for a laugh. When he saw me and Thalia. His response was the same as Beckondorf's. Was it that great to be dead? When Thalia saw him alive and not evil she sank down to her knees and started crying. Luke got it.

"Who is it you came here for? Please not Annabeth." Luke asked me calmly while patting Thalia's sholder through the bars.

"We'll get her back," I say stone-voiced like a displinced soldier.

"I'm so sorry I can't help," he replied looking ashamed with himself I knew he was thinking about everything he did to use when he was evil but I didn't see any of that. He repented and gave his life to help he was as much of a hero as any of the seven in the giant's war.

When I don't reply he says, "When you get her back come here and show us it's possible!" Luke's smile is strained and tainted with false hope. I knew he wanted us to save her but he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

I nodded with my poker face still in tact.

Thalia and I advanced quicker now since we had to make up for lost time and also you could now see the castle though the black mist.

One thing you should know about Hade's castle it wasn't gloomly the world around it was. The castle itself was basiclly Cinderella's Florida castle but draped in shadow and feelings of ominous heart-break. Nico was waiting for us when we go there.

At first he didn't notice us because his eyes were closed and he was muttering,

"Go to you happy place, its Sicily in the summer no more giants, beautiful weather, no more Gaea, beautiful weather, no more wars against 20 foot tall immortal things, beautiful weather…"

I seriously regretted sending him though the Fields of Punishment alone the poor kid had to be about 13-14 and looked like he should be in a Michael Myers movie. Still, something about it made me want to laugh. Abruptly, Nico stopped there was a shift in the wind I felt like crawling up into a ball and using Nico's ways of coping with fear. Thalia noticed too she immeaditaly took out Aegis but instead of that helping us a cold hearted laugh filled the courtroom and sent chills down my spine. At the top of the stairwell was my dear uncle Hades.

**Please tell me if Thalia sounds OoC (out of character) again please review and thank you to my reviewers who instead of leaving virtual hate you really helped and I loved your reviews sooooooo much also I found out that a lot of you guys have your own stories I 3! Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not the author of HoO etc. Got only 2 reviews for my last chapter. Grrr usually get three. But of course thanks to the 2 reviewers! **

Hades towered above us in a cloak with the faces of the damned imprinted. His attire seemed untouched from the first time I meet him nearly five years ago.

"Follow," he said still slightly amused. Just before he slammed into the black oak doors of the castle he shadow-traveled to the throne room (I guessed.) we followed Nico into the throne room down the hall were busts of famous Hades children. Their faces all held the same shame, like a family legacy they wanted to live down. Nico wore the same expression when rookie demigods asked him if he is really related to Hitler. **(Hades was the dad obviously.) **I was happy that I didn't have to wear the same expression.

I was grateful that nothing had gone wrong. The plan may seem slightly stupid and predictable because it is the plan was to ask Hades for Annabeth and not take no for an answer. Nico warned that the reason that no one dared to steal someone from the Underworld because of the risks: Cerberus could eat the spirit etc.

Anyway, in the throne room Hades resumed to his chair created from human bones knitted together. Persephone's wilted chair of flowers stood plainly next to it looking smaller than it actually was. The room was ringed with undead warriors not from this millenia, it made me uncomfortable we were surrounded. with just a snpa of Hades's fingers we could be attacked. Nico bowed before his father and even though it might be the only way to Annabeth back I hesitated. Thalia was worse off she looked like she rather be getting a makeover by the Aphrodite cabin. When she saw the glares, Hades was giving her she got the message and bowed. I nudged Nico guessing he could explain what we wanted it in a logical way that Hades would listen to.

"We see that it's fit to escort the soul of Annabeth back to her physical body," Nico explained trying to make it sound like we weren't like all the other grieving demigods trying to bring people back from the dead (but we were those people.) Hades chuckled like he could see right though Nico's tricky wording.

"What's three good reasons that I should do allow you to 'escort' Annabeth's soul back to your world?" he replied still laughing. This is were I replied I had many, _many _reasons.

"First reason is that she saved your kingdom twice in the 2nd Titans war and the 2nd Giants' war. Second, if there is ever a time that you needed help from demigods Annabeth may be one of the demigods the gods look to for help. Third she is a hero of Olympus and didn't deserve to die-"

"Okay I get it but I can't let spirits out of the Underworld no matter what the credentials,"

Hades said slumping into his seat as if he was tired of this conversation.

I know shame on me I so should have seen this coming. So of course, I had a wild card plan that I never thought about before. This idea this stupid idea was the only thing I could think about it was the perfect plan. I glanced up at Hades I must have had a stupid smirk in my face as if I was going to trick Hades into getting what I wanted. At least that's what Hades saw. He glared at me and I saw the depths of Tartus in his eyes the screams of tortured souls rang in my ears although Thalia and Nico didn't seem to hear it. With the last will power I said still looking into Hades tormented eyes:

"Well if you're not gonna let Annabeth out then tell my about how I can trade a soul for a soul?"

**Please tell me if my cliff hangers stink and sorry I couldn't update sooner I won't bug you with my stupid excuses. Also check out Katy Perry's song "part of me" and at least 3 reviews thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is for my awesome reviewers who asked about Percy giving up his soul for Annabeth: I wish I could tell you how it ends (I really do) I know my readers are really patient with my slow writing so thank you! ( If this chapter seems off its because I'm listening to Taylor swift's song "safe and sound" )**

"_Well if you're not gonna let Annabeth out then tell my about how I can trade a soul for a soul?" _

Hades let out a laugh causing his soldiers to start trembling. The laugh was the laugh I imagined a nut job to have, it was unusually high-pitched, and it was a good thing that there was no glass in the room or his screeching would have broken it. We just stared at him in horror. It was one of those things that you can't watch but you can't peel your eyes off it. But I stood my ground trying not to cower.

"Oh, you weren't kidding," Hades, said when he realized we weren't laughing with him (who could be laughing right now?)

"Lord Hades can we speak with Percy?" Thalia didn't wait for an answer she dug her nails into my wrist so hard that I actually started bleeding. I guess I was Thalia's new stress ball, the thing she was tear apart whenever she was stressed. Saying that Thalia was stressed was an understatement. Her eyes were blood shot and her clothes were wrinkly like she had slept in them for a week. Also, I could tell she hated the Underworld. Even in the throne room, Hades gave her a look of distaste. I wondered if she did something to upset Hades. She dragged me to Persephone's garden which without her gentle hand was slowly dieing. It was almost painful to watch but I guess it gave Persephone something to do when she was hiding or avoiding Hades. She turned to me her fists clenched, and the nails on her left hand were tainted with my blood. She didn't seem to mind. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but no words came out. She couldn't put into words what she wanted to ask me. Of course the Stoll brothers must have been rubbing off on Nico because he asked,

"Of all the things you could have asked my dad when he denied us…" he looked down at his shoes smiling like he was playing it out in his head. Probably something like me telling Hades just where to shove his helm of darkness.

"What were you thinking," Thalia asked astounded that I would remember such a small detail that I heard Nico say almost 3 years ago.

"How are you even sure that he'll hold up his end of the deal?" Thalia asked.

"That's why we how Nico here," I said gesturing to Nico.

"Dude you know that my dad will just collect your soul anyway you know sooner or later," Nico said unafraid to admit that they're all going to end up there one way or another.

"What if we have another case of extremely back luck and we have to defeat another one of the gods' enemies and we get offered immortally," I had a feeling that this wasn't going to happen, especially the part about being offered immortality again. They seemed to get this but didn't argue.

"Percy, you know how horrible Annabeth is going to feel when she knows that she responsible for you death, she won't be able to live with that," Thalia said looking my dead straight in the eyes. Her electric blue eyes seemed to be crackling with indecision.

That one I could understand how could I do that to Annabeth?

"She'll get over it," I say though gritted teeth I couldn't face Thalia as I said this I turned away and faced the castle there. I couldn't imagine Annabeth not being there with me I was still adjusting to her ideas and input on this quest. I meant Thalia was smart but Annabeth was way smarter she know how make sense out of this mess.

I don't remember beginning to walk towards the castle but Nico shadow traveled in front of me and pushed me back towards Thalia who pinned me down to the dirt.

"We are not talking about this, not even close," Thalia said her shaggy black hair tickling my nose.

"Com' on Thalia get off me I promise I won't run to the castle," it wasn't a lie Thalia seemed to take it as one and she told Nico to get Riptide out of my pocket. They were acting so paranoid besides they shouldn't be so protective. Thankfully, Thalia rolled off of me and I spit out all the magic mushrooms that had gotten into my mouth when I fell. Slowly I sat up and crossed my legs staring up at Nico and Thalia. Thalia looked down at with her hands on her hips I felt like a five year old and she was the staring down at me like I had done something wrong. Nico fidgeted with Riptide and looked at me like he felt bad taking it away from me. Finally, Thalia sunk down on the soil next to me her face in her hands.

"Percy, do you know how much you'd be giving up and what would your dad do when he found out that the daughter of his biggest rival is the reason his favorite son is dead?"

Thalia questioned. She was right I didn't want Annabeth to be held responsible for this. My dad had been slightly okay with us dating but that would put him over to edge. Also Annabeth's body was mangled and crudely ripped apart. What would happen if that's the body she returned to? **( Like in that short story the "Monkey's Paw") **

"I'll try to explain my choice to my dad before it happens," I replied to Thalia. It felt weird fighting to so alive during the two wars and my countless quests and now I'm choosing to die and I'm not even that fazed about it.

Nico chimed in, "Well, if we are going to make such a big decision then why don't we ask her?"

"Who?" Thalia asked even though we all knew the answer.

"Annabeth," I say closing my slightly.

**Does anyone seem ooc ( out of character) like Nico or Thalia please answer and if there is anyway you might want to see in the upcoming chapters. I have a plan of course but I'd be happy to add what you'd want. I get a request for adding some new characters but they wouldn't really fit into the story sorry COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note chapter sorry! But important**

**I'm currently writing the chapter where Nico summons Annabeth spirit etc. I wasn't even going to write this part but I decided to let you guys decide what happens.**

**Please review and I will try to put what you want in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for being patient guys. And thanks to olympusgirl12 for reviewing **

**Enjoy my sloppy attempt at literature. Also since this is my ninth chapter check out that creepy freakin Beatles song "revolution 9" there's this big joke in my class about it mdr. Mdr=lol but lol is American mdr is french**

I didn't have good feeling about this. Being in the Underworld again was bad enough. At least we didn't encounter that many spirits. Nico led us to a small field of black gravel like dirt behind a grove of black trees. Mist seemed to swarm at Nico's feet. It receded when Thalia or I walked though it like we were a disease. I felt weird describing the mist like it was more then mist.

Under a bush was a bag of Italian food. Under any other circumstances I would I have laughed. We're in hell and he finds Italian food under a bush. After Nico summoned skeleton workers wearing tattered overalls to dig the ditch he poured in the food and the delicious smell of home-made food turned sour and a rusty red froth threatened to bubble over the edge of the pit. Nico saw this as normal and began chanting. After years of studying Ancient Greek at camp and in school I could easily understand Nico's words whether I wanted to or not.

After the about four minutes of listening to Nico's words of darkness and things that only children of Hades have words for, spirits began to surround us. These spirits seemed to have a renewed strength and ambition, almost a sense of pride. I guessed they were stronger in the Underworld. As one crept closer to the pit to drink I started to think that this was not a good idea. I wasn't really sure about how this whole spirit summoning thing worked. For all I knew Nico just opened the door for all the ghosts of everyone in the world did we even know Annabeth would come? My hand shook on the hilt of my sword as the first ghost rose from drinking from the pit.

This ghost was stunning her transparent hair slowly bounced as she rose from the pit. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope of emotions but had a sense of ultimate intelligence. In other words, Annabeth was right in front of me. Next to me, Thalia quietly started to cry Annabeth's ghostly face morphed into one of sympathy she floated over to Thalia and asked her

"Why are you crying I'm right here?" Annabeth smiled a real smile unlike the brittle one Thalia had. Annabeth turned to me I to admit that I felt like a failure I let her _die. _She turned to me and I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms one more time. All I could do was look down at my feet.

"You honestly don't think that it's your fault," I noticed Annabeth's eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Annabeth we're have a plan to get you to come back," I suddenly remark making her jump back a little.

"Okay, that's it?" she sounded a little suspicious like we were leaving something out.

"Sorta, Nico and Thalia just wanted your approval," I replied.

"Why do you guys need my approval?"

"Percy wants to trade his soul for yours," Thalia blurted out.

Annabeth started to slowly shake her head saying 'no' sotto voce. Her misty white hands were trembling.

"Annabeth, please don't make it harder than it has to be. You have so much potential don't let me stop you." I said barley above a whisper. I couldn't meet her eyes which I found extremely annoying.

"Percy, its your fatal flaw and you just can't I won't let you."

"Annabeth please let me handle it I'll probably make it to Elysium anyway. And if you think about it if they are anymore wars to fight I'd be happy in paradise. So really if you think about it I'm getting the better end of the deal." It was stupid trying to confuse Annabeth into thinking it wasn't so bad that I was trading my soul.

"Percy I lost you once when you disappeared I can't lose you again," I hated seeing Annabeth this way I couldn't even comfort her.

"Thalia don't let Percy do it just don't…" Annabeth said turning to Thalia, "its madness."

Thalia stood frozen like she didn't know what to do should she let Percy die for Annabeth then go on living knowing that or should she stop Percy and say goodbye to her best friend forever?

"Annabeth, maybe Percy's right," Thalia said loud for everyone to hear. Her eyes bore into Annabeth's daring her to disagree. As Thalia looked from me to Annabeth, the intimidating light in her eyes began to falter. I could tell she was second-guessing herself. She was torn and I pitied her.

"Nico what do you think?" Thalia asked.

Nico took a break from the chanting.

"I think that if Percy's gonna die from something then it should be Annabeth rather then a monster or a mortal accident," Nico somehow held all of our eyes at the same time. He seemed so genuine, and it couldn't make anymore sense. Annabeth was speechless like she couldn't understand that we made this choice. I couldn't help but think that soon Annabeth was going to get her life back. I cringed as I remember what it would cost me. I tried to tell myself that it would be better in Elysium no more monsters, wars, tragedies. Then there was that voice in my head that sounded like Annabeth saying,

"Yeah there'll be no more monsters but there would also be no more camp, Grover, Nico, Thalia, Mom, Paul, Rachel, and Annabeth." I shoved that voice the deepest corner of my brain trying to forget.

"Guys we don't have much time before Annabeth has to go back to…" Nico started.

"I'm still waiting to be judged," Annabeth sighed. Now I was definitely going to get Annabeth back to our world. She did not deserve that by any means.

I guessed our time was up because Annabeth slowly started fading like she was being blown away by wind. She had a grieving look on her face like she thought this was the last time that she would see me again. Maybe it was.

**I decided that I will allow myself only 1 hour of the internet each week and 1 hour of cell phone each week and keep my cursing to a minimum. I'll try to still update normally. And please, _please_ wish me luck with my 1 hour goal REVIEW and have a happy lent! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello I'm back *from Hades* thanks for being patient with me and remember to review!**

_I guessed our time was up because Annabeth slowly started fading like she was being blown away by wind. She had a grieving look on her face like she thought this was the last time that she would see me again. Maybe it was. _

As the white mist faded, we were left alone. Thalia's tears cut through the dust on her face leaving shiny stripes across her face. Nico's teeth were clenched and face was rigid, but threatening a wave of mournful tears. He was blocking the exit to the alcove of trees. I noticed that his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. When I tried to walk around him to the palace he stepped in front of me. He started slowly shaking his head.

"I've changed my mind, hopefully you can see my point of view." Nico's eyes bore into mine and I could see the grieving hurt shadowing his face. For a kid he wore this expression to often.

I sighed, I had a bitter feeling that this might lead to a lethal duel.

"Move, now," I growled through gritted teeth. I pulled out Riptide but left it in pen form. Nico saw this but glared at me murderously. It was a mask, he didn't want to fight me.

I'd win if was just us not Thalia helping also Nico was in the Underworld, he could summon armies of warriors to subdue me. It looked like it was going to come down to that. Nico stood his ground and glared up at me which is hard to do since I'm three years older than him and about eight inches taller.

I sighed like I was going to give in. then without warning I pushed Nico with full force back and ran like crazy to the Emo Cinderella castle. When I looked back I saw that Thalia was trailing shortly behind me not even breaking a sweat. Nico was at least 20 feet behind her. I wasn't getting any faster but unfortunately Thalia was. But finally I made it to the castle. A skeleton guard slowed me down enough for Thalia to tackle me the marble floor.

I don't remember hitting myself on the head but when I opened my eyes again of course I was tied to a tree, and disarmed. Thalia sat 10 feet in front of me, Indian style with her arms crossed. She looked at me like she couldn't decide if killing would solve any of her problems. Her eyes told a different story, she was crumbling to pieces on the inside. The only to cope was to disguise that emotion with another one or she really was pissed off at me.

"Percy lets just go home," Thalia's said in a voice barley above a whisper.

"There's nothing to go back to." I didn't want her to hear that but she did.

"Annabeth, wouldn't want you to be sad, you know that," Thalia said staring into my eyes. I sunk back against the tree, my head in my hands, I was thinking of plans to get around Thalia and to the castle in my head. Nico probably was waiting in the shadows waiting for me to do that. I surveyed the setting. We were back in Persephone's garden and I could see that there were hordes of skeleton guards blocking the door. I bet if Hades saw that he'd be furious and plow me a pathway to wherever it was that the soul trading process would commence. Hades would want to make it nice and easy for me to die and join his collection of souls.

_What, Hades… _

_Uncle Hades I've made my decision can you meet me in Persephone's garden in 5 minutes. _

I hoped that worked. I could see that Thalia was still waiting for any answer so I looked up at her and pretended that I had given up. Thalia wasn't stupid or anything anyone could tell that I wasn't going to give up.

"Nico!" she called and suddenly Nico appeared sword drawn between me and the castle in case I was crazy enough to run to the army without a weapon.

"Looking for this?" Nico smiling like he had thought of everything, he held up Riptide but quickly put in the sheath for his sword. It was smart because it took longer for it to reappear in my pocket when it was in sword form.

"Lets just leave," I reply grimly.

Thalia softly prodded me with her electric spear and whispered, "Sorry but just please understand that its because we can't let you die too."

Suddenly the temperature dropped 10 degrees. I felt claustrophobic even though we were in an open space. I felt fear emanating from a figure in a black smoke. When the figure stepped out I recognized it as Hades, right on time.

"I hear you've decided to save the hero, Annabeth," he said almost unable to contain his glee. I guess he was being so polite and everything so I wouldn't change my mind. How often do you have the chance to kill an annoying pestering nephew?

"Yes, yes I have."

**Please tell me if you liked that chapter maybe be the second to last one? don't worry I believe in happy endings please review I love it when my phone buzzs and my friend stares at me like I'm a maniac obsessed with her phone (which I am)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello I'm sure you're all happy to hear from me again,**

**Readers: right…**

**Me: *pretending I didn't hear that* here is the last chapter! **

"_I hear you've decided to save the hero, Annabeth," he said almost unable to contain his glee. I guess he was being so polite and everything so I wouldn't change my mind. How often do you have the chance to kill an annoying pestering nephew? _

"_Yes, yes I have." _

Nico causally stepped in front of me.

"Dad we need more time," Nico said, "I don't think he fully understands the consequences."

"Nico, I can make my own choices," I said rolling my eyes; of course I knew the consequences. Nico turned to look at me but instead of meeting his eyes I thought about who I was doing this for, Annabeth. Two scrawny and gothic cousins weren't going to stop me.

I brushed past Nico to follow Hades to his palace. I tugged Riptide out of Nico's sheath. He was to frantic to notice that I did. All the skeleton warriors at the entrance bowed as we approached. Hades held his head higher knowing they were bowing to him. Probably because he taught them to. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them looking at me with a sense of pride and I wondered who they were really bowing for. When I looked back to see if Thalia and Nico was following us I saw how the guards were blocking them. Even Nico couldn't control them, and Thalia looked furious because of it.

I followed Hades down a familiar hallway; not at all noticing the morbid décor. Blood pounded in my ears and I tried to keep my breathing steady. Only one thing had changed from the last time I had been here. A figure stood in the middle of room. Her back was turned so I could only see the golden curls that seemed to give off their own sunlight. Her dress seemed to be fitted from clouds and white sea foam. She turned around as we entered. When my eyes met her sterling gray ones, I couldn't help but smile. Seeing Annabeth always made me feel hopeful. You couldn't lose with a strategist like her on your side, too bad our enemies didn't notice that. I enveloped her into a bear hug. I was smiling into her hair and lifting her one foot off the ground. I quickly noticed that she was gently shaking. When I let her down I tried to wipe the tears away, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to stop sobbing anytime soon.

It was a like a my heart had been ripped into paper because I known I was causing her this. Annabeth continued to cry into my shirt. I tried to comfort her by speaking into her hair; telling her its going to alright in hushed tones. She hugged me like she never wanted to let go and I felt the same way.

In a small but urgent whisper she stuttered, "Don't do it I can't let you."

Hades reminded me that I wasn't alone by saying, "Let's move on with this." His voice was constricted like he was trying to hold back emotions. His eyes were painted with many colors; one was sympathy.

Although I didn't want to I broke away from Annabeth's arms. She tried to pull me out of the throne room but I was stronger. I approached Hades before Annabeth could do anything else to stop me. I hoped Thalia and Nico would be around to comfort her afterwards.

I slowly nodded to Hades. _What would death feel like? I'm about to find out. _

**Aphrodite's POV **

"Eros be a dear and get me my latest edition of _Olympus Weekly, _I think I left on the table…in Paris." I used my polished, and patient queen-of-England voice. I forgot that charm-speak didn't work on Eros

"No, I can't I'm busy there's this wedding and…" Eros continued with his long list of chores. This was something that I wasn't going to stand for.

"GO GET ME THAT MAGAZINE," I yelled my patience was rare and currently fleeting.

"NO GET IT YOURSELF"

"MY NAILS ARE DRYING"

"THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR _EVERYTHING_"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO"

I was _not _going to take this from Eros. I started stomping my feet on the marble floor which hurt because I did it so often. To turn him into Picasso painting I sent a fleet of my old 1980's cosmetics after the brat. Five minutes later I got what I wanted.

"Here you happy now?" Eros questioned. My bewitched cosmetics did a good job annoying him because was the spitting imagine of a circus clown I used to date. Except Fabio didn't have a mustache made of mascara below his nose.

The cover of the magazine had my favorite couple on the cover (again!) except the headline of this magazine was _What Percy will Do to Bring Annabeth back!_

Excited I skipped to the page with that article. I couldn't believe Percy's would trade his soul! So romatical! (AN: I know romatical isn't a word)

I couldn't believe that my nice couple was going to be broken up I had to stop this!

**Percy's POV**

The last person I ever excepted ran into Hades' throne room- Aphrodite.

She grabbed his arm just before he was about to capture my soul.

"Hades stop it you can't kill Peruses Jackson without the approval of the council!" she yelled into his ear. In that millisecond, Annabeth was able to jump in front of me. Placing herself between Hades and me.

"What's happening?" I asked her quietly. I could have yelled it and Hades and Aphrodite wouldn't have heard me.

"I don't know I think Aphrodite actually having some mercy on us," Annabeth in a hopeful voice.

The ongoing argument ended when Hades yelled,

"Well, let's go ask the council!"

Once again a white light blinded us and we opened our eyes again we were in the throne room of Olympus. Annabeth was still there next to me solid, and not a ghost. Surprising the Olympians were all present but many were arguing. Of course my dad and Athena were having a screaming match. Athena's eyes were swollen, her usual stable and regal glow was faltering, and her face held so much pain. My father seemed to angry to notice that, he was yelling that "he" would have done anything to save "her." I wonder who they could possibly be talking about.

"Dad stop!" I yelled drawing the attention of all the Olympians.

They seemed to gasp as they saw Annabeth who was standing to my right. She ready to fight another war but the next she would fight may not be for the world be for us.

Aphrodite took the amazed silence as an opening.

"Hades had plans to kill Percy Jackson!" she blurted out. Technically, it was the truth but not the whole truth.

My father didn't know that, he rose to his feet with his trident in hand. He was about to charge at Hades but Annabeth spoke up.

"Stop, that's not the whole truth!" She stepped in front of my 20 foot father but thankfully, he stopped. His glare which was directed at Hades softened.

"Then what is," his voice seemed so melodramatic like my feelings were influencing his.

"After Annabeth died me Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Nico son of Hades snuck out of camp to go to the Underworld. When all other solutions failed, I was willing to trade Hades my soul for Annabeth's."

Some of the Olympians and Annabeth were slowly shaking their heads like they wanted to believe that they were having a traumatic nightmare. Athena seemed perplexed which is an expression that you never see on a goddess of wisdom. Her hands gripped the armrests of her throne so hard that her knuckled gleamed white. I saw how my father was looking at me like I was insane. Annabeth looked at me like I was about to make the wrong choice. Everyone was silent unsure of what to say.

Finally, after what felt like a decade with my ADHD Zeus spoke up.

"Aphrodite you think the council should decide if…"

"If we should allow Hades to kill him! Isn't it obvious? He's trying to do a noble thing and after his and Annabeth's previous successes at saving us and Olympus I think we should resurrect Annabeth!" Aphrodite held her head high daring anyone to disagree with her.

"We will take a vote to decide of course if this is a reasonable decision." Zeus decreed.

"All in favor of letting them live." My father yelled. Everyone stood up and Zeus sent us both back to camp. We landed on top of the Athena table.

"Miss us?" Annabeth said. The campers forgot how they were arguing about the situation. They started cheering and all got up from there table racing towards us. They obviously were going to dump us in the lake again. It was a total repeat of my 16th birthday. I didn't mind. At the bottom of the lake, it felt right to have Annabeth in my arms, where she belonged.

**I'll never be content with that ending… I know that the Mark of Athena stories are so overdone but I'm thinking if I should write one. Of course I'd change it to be more original. What do you guys think? I still want reviews! Tell me if you like the ending or you would have liked to see.**


End file.
